


20 Random Facts About Bill Weasley

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: 20 random facts about Bill





	20 Random Facts About Bill Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

1\. When Charlie is born, Bill hates sharing the attention that he'd had as an only child. He's too young to enjoy having a baby around and thinks Charlie cries too much. His uncles always make it a point to bring him a sweet whenever they visit and play with him. They continue this until they die.

2\. By the time Percy is born, Bill has figured out that younger brothers mean there's someone who listens to him and does what he says. Charlie isn't as annoying when he's doing whatever Bill tells him to do, so he's excited about having a second brother to listen to him.

3\. When Fred & George are born, Bill isn't sure he wants anymore siblings. Percy doesn't listen like Charlie does, after all, and two together means lots of crying and even less attention. He finally decides they're not _too_ bad, but asks his mum not to have anymore. She, unlike Charlie, doesn't listen to him.

4\. Bill is ten when Ron is born, and he knows the world is changing. His parents are stressed all the time, he hears things that he's not supposed to, and people he's used to seeing around the house are starting to die or disappear. The deaths of his uncles hit him hard, and he watches his mum cry at night when she doesn't think anyone is watching. It's after that that he vows to always keep his family safe. He does what he can to help, and he finds comfort in taking care of his brothers as much as he can.

5\. He knows about the celebrations and parties that followed Voldemort's defeat. They lasted for days, maybe even weeks, yet he mostly remembers the funerals and how his parents weren't happy yet because the war wasn't really over until months later when Frank and Alice were in a hospital and more people were in prison. It's quiet around the Burrow after that, because so many people who used to drop by for lunch or whispered meetings with his parents aren't alive anymore. He sometimes wonders if Harry or Neville remember him rocking them to sleep during those meetings.

6\. Ginny is born just a few weeks before he starts school at Hogwarts. He doesn't think it's fair that there's finally a little sister for him to spoil, and he has to go to school right after. When he doesn't want to go, his father has to convince him to stop sulking and get on the train. He's glad he does because he loves school and Gryffindor, but he does his best to spoil Ginny during his holidays at home.

7\. He loves it when Charlie starts Hogwarts. They're best friends, and he likes finally having Charlie around school, even if they don't share a lot of the same interests. When Charlie makes the Quidditch team in his second year and proves to be one of the best players in years, Bill is proud but he's also jealous. He never tells Charlie that he tried out for the team in his second year and failed to be chosen. Looking back, he doesn't care so much because it made him focus on his studies.

8\. Gryffindor is a great house, and he respects McGonagall a lot. There are times, though, as each of his brothers is sorted into the same house, that he wonders what it might have been like if he'd been sorted into Ravenclaw. The Sorting Hat mentioned it as a possibility before putting him into Gryffindor. He knows now that it was the right choice.

9\. When he finishes at Hogwarts, he knows he can do just about anything with his future. His marks are excellent, and he's confident enough to jump into anything that interests him. He chooses to apply for Gringotts because curse-breaking has interested him since he was a child. He likes complex puzzles, so it's a challenge he knows he'll enjoy.

10\. After he is accepted into an apprenticeship program at Gringotts, he lives in a small one bedroom flat in Diagon Alley. He likes to take walks at night in Muggle London, and he's fascinated by Muggles. Riding the tube after a long day at work becomes a way he relaxes during those years.

11\. Egypt is amazing. The history of the country, the feeling he gets when he enters a tomb, the challenge of his work, it's all brilliant. It's never home, though. Home is clouds and rainy days. Home is the smell of his mum's cooking, the vision of his father playing with Muggle plugs, and the sound of laughter from his siblings at a crowded dinner table. Still, he treats his time in Egypt like a long holiday because he's there for now and knows he'll eventually feel the call to return home.

12\. He spends his weekends in Egypt exploring. He visits Luxor and Alexandria, goes to places that haven't existed in centuries, and spends a lot of time swimming in the Mediterranean. He falls in love with the ocean, with sitting on the sand and listening to the waves while watching the sky.

13\. There are women in Cairo who like to dance and flirt and don't mind that there is no future with him. He doesn't like one night stands, but he never dates anyone more than three times. If they can't keep his interest after three dates, they're not the one for him. He likes sex and figures it's not casual if he's dating the girl at the time. Of course, his reputation is grander than the reality because he's picky, especially about a sexual partner. Eventually, he gets tired of living like that and gets to know his right hand well.

14\. When Harry brings back Diggory's body, there's never a moment of doubt in his mind about the truth. He believes Harry, and he remembers his youth, what it was like living with the war, and he wastes no time requesting a transfer back to London. It's time to go home, and he doesn't regret leaving behind a dangerous job that he loves because his family needs him.

15\. The first time he meets Fleur at Gringotts, he isn't very impressed. He remembers her from the tournament and figures she's like most the women who smile at him just so and try to charm him. He's wrong, of course, but, by that time, she thinks he's a prat who is full of himself. It takes time to see her for herself and finally ask for a date but he knows during that night that she's the one for him.

16\. The years after Voldemort's return are frustrating. No one wants to hear the truth, and he finds himself battling a temper that he can usually control. He loses count of how many times he almost yells at some stranger in Diagon Alley who is insulting Harry or suggesting that it's all lies. Desk work and waiting for marriage before sex with Fleur add to the frustration, so he takes up jogging and discovers bungee jumping during a trip into the Muggle world. There's something exhilarating about jumping off a bridge. Since the war escalated, though, he's not indulged in that hobby. Now, he's tempted to try skydiving but isn't sure if Fleur would hex him if he suggested it or not.

17\. The attack by Greyback changes his life. It's not the scars, because he actually accepts those better than he expects when he first wakes up. It's the mood swings, the way he gets during the moon, the anger that he can no longer control so easily, and the way he hurts people he loves even when he doesn't intend it. With Dumbledore's death and everything that quickly follows, he can't really adjust to everything for months. He's finally come to terms with how he is now, and he's feeling more like his old self, just changed a little.

18\. He hates having to hide away at Shell Cottage when things become too dangerous to be at work. He wants to be out there doing something. He's glad he's able to help some Muggleborns escape and flee the danger, but it feels like drops of water in an ocean compared to everything happening around them. It makes him more withdrawn and moody than even the effects of his bite.

19\. When Ron shows up after disappearing during his wedding, he wants to ask questions, wants to know everything, but all he can do is let Ron stay with them and wait to listen. Only, Ron doesn't tell him anything. Weeks pass and Ron paces and mutters and looks scared in ways that worry Bill, but he knows if he forces it, he'll lose Ron. Ron disappears again anyway, leaving him scared and holding on to Fleur as he fears for his brother, for his family, for their entire world. A few months later, when a House Elf suddenly appears with injured strangers and then Ron is back carrying an injured Hermione and Harry is cradling the now dead House Elf, he can't just keep things to his self. He listens and tries to figure out the puzzle, always missing pieces even as he speaks to Harry. It's little surprise when they all disappear again, taking the goblin with them.

20\. The last few months have been the hardest of his life. Fred is gone, and Bill blames himself for not being able to protect his family the way he vowed to when he was ten. The feeling of failure worked with months of frustration and anger to consume him. He's doing well with therapy, though, and the news of a baby forced him to focus on getting better. There's still some issues he'll have to work through, he knows, but he really feels better than he has since the war started. The only thing to do is to keep living, so that's his plan.


End file.
